


ping pong

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mitch Uses She/Her Pronouns, Multi, SO FLUFFY, SO MUCH FLUFF, WYATT HAS HIS OWN TAG OMG, but anyways, but it's mostly fluff??, it does contain references to bdsm and sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: family fluff supplemented with kink discussions[or scott breaks a ping pong paddle and sends the kids to retrieve the spare one from the box in his closet]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxCat1989xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/gifts).



> this was supposed to be like 500 words but now i could expand it into a full universe? also ao3 keeps fucking me over so there's that.
> 
> enjoy lmao
> 
> @CAT FEEL BETTER ILY THIS IS FOR U

“Whoops!” Scott covers his mouth as his ping pong paddle smashes against the concrete wall of their basement. Mitch is filming in amusement and two of their three kids are jumping up and down, clapping and laughing. Their third is clinging to Mitch and napping quietly, oblivious to the commotion.

“Scott, that’s the third paddle you’ve broken since we got this table two months ago,” Mitch teases, putting her phone down and shifting Madison to her other arm. She stirs and rubs her eyes with one small fist. “Mumma?”

“Yeah, Maddie?” Mitch runs her fingers along Madison’s back with her free hand. When they decided to adopt, it’d been obvious that Scott was going to be dad or daddy (partially to avoid _incidents_ that resulted from ~bedroom things~), but Mitch had decided that she wanted to be mom, and that was that.

“’s happening?”

“Your daddy’s being silly, lovey, he broke _another_ paddle.”

Madison sighs, long and weary, before dropping her head back onto Mitch’s shoulder and falling asleep again.

Madison’s their quiet child, adopted last but the middle child in terms of age. She’d been transferred around at least ten homes from her existing records, all within her short seven years of life. She’s also Mitch’s (secret) favorite, but that’s another story altogether.

Their oldest is Shaylie, a bouncy, happy girl who, as she likes to remind them, is “turning nine and three quarters!” She was given up for adoption by a teen who’d made some mistakes and was determined to not let that happen to her child. Scott and Mitch have been in contact with her more and more lately, keeping her posted on Shaylie’s life and working on finding some time to get them together for a day or two.

Finally, their youngest is six-year-old Aiden, who’s all energy all the time. He’s the one that’s always running around and jumping on couches and beds and generally being a mischievous little boy. He also refuses to get his hair cut, shiny brown curls flying behind him at all times. They don’t know where he’s been or where he came from. The adoption agency hadn’t had any information besides that he appeared on their doorstep on day like some type of cliché when he was probably two with a note that simply said “I’m Aiden and my mom says sorry.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I have a couple more up in a box in our room, I think,” Scott comes around the table to take Madison, who goes to her daddy without protest, a little more awake now.

“Aiden, Shay, can you two go upstairs to mommy and daddy’s room and get us another paddle, please? There should be a box in daddy’s closet.”

“Okay, c’mon, Ay, let’s go!” Shaylie grins, grabbing Aiden’s hand. The two of them disappear around the corner and a second later, there’s tiny footsteps pounding down the hallway above their heads and up another set of stairs.

Mitch sighs, standing up to give Scott a kiss. “You’re a doof.”

“Heyyyyy, I’m sorry,” Scott pouts, sticking out his bottom lip and giving Mitch the saddest puppy eyes she’s ever seen, and Mitch can’t help her smile.

“You’d better be, _daddy_ ,” Mitch steps closer, tracing the line of Scott’s chest with her finger and biting her lip, looking up at Scott through her lashes.

Scott smirks. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. D’you think you can ask Kirstie about…” Mitch gestures at Madison and vaguely up.

“Yeah, I’ll call her. She and Jeremy should be free tonight.” Scott glances at Madison, who’s distracted by Wyatt sitting in the corner of the room. Scott drops his voice to a raspy whisper that affects Mitch more than it should. “Gonna make you _scream,_ princess.”

Mitch shivers, locking eyes with Scott. There’s the usual adoration and fondness, supplemented with a teasing glint, but the heavy undercurrent of lust is what Mitch catches. It’s been a while since they’ve had time to properly play, what with raising kids and both their jobs taking up most of their time. Mitch runs her hand over her throat, suddenly acutely aware of how much she misses having the weight of a collar resting there.

Scott’s eyes trace the motion, and Mitch grins wickedly. She knows it’s going to be fucking amazing tonight.

“Dad?” Madison’s soft voice cuts the moment, and both of their attentions shift to their daughter.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can I go find Aiden and Shay?”

As if on cue, two sets of feet running over their heads sound, and Scott smiles at Madison. “Looks like they’re back, but if you want me to put you down, I can.”

Madison considers this, tilting her head a little. Mitch recognizes the motion as something _she_ does herself when she’s thinking, and warmth bubbles in her chest.

“No, I think I’ll stay here. Unless you want to put me down?” The last part is nervous, and that’s something Mitch and Scott have been working on with her- her lasting fears that they don’t want her, even after two years.

“Baby, no, never,” Scott kisses her forehead. “Would never put you down if you didn’t want me to.”

Madison smiles and Scott beams. Mitch can feel herself melting into a puddle, and when Aiden and Shay come running into the room, she wants to wrap them up into the longest hug ever, until Shay asks a question.

“Mum, Daddy, we got two, but how are you supposed to play ping pong with a hole in the paddle?”

Shaylie holds up a wooden paddle, that does, indeed, have a hole in it. A heart shaped hole. Aiden holds up the other one, which has SH cut out of the center.

Mitch chokes on her own spit and looks at Scott, who looks just as surprised and mildly horrified. “Shay, Aiden, which box did you get this from?” Mitch tries her best not to die of embarrassment in front of her kids.

“The one in your closet, right?” Shay sounds confused. “C’mon, we’ll show you.”

Thing is, Mitch thinks as she and Scott follow the two kids up the stairs, Madison still held in Scott’s arms and Wyatt following at their heels, spanking paddles are a little bit different than ping pong paddles. Especially spanking paddles that are designed to leave either hearts or Scott’s initials on her bum. Yeah, those aren’t exactly child-friendly.

Shaylie leads them to _Mitch’s_ closet, though, not Scott’s, and Mitch groans. Their box of play things is wide open, and Mitch spies cuffs and a ring gag tossed on the floor. She’s so glad she keeps their vibrators elsewhere, but she actually wants to melt into the floor and disappear right now.

“Shay, that’s mommy’s closet, not mine,” Scott says, face as red as it’s ever been.

Shay shrugs. “Oh, I forgot. Sorry!”

She puts both paddles away carefully and throws the gag and cuffs back into the box, shutting the lid with a flourish. Scott finds the correct box and the ping pong paddles and they go back downstairs and Mitch thanks whatever deity is listening that none of them ask about it.

Later, though, when Mitch is helping Madison pack to go to Aunt Kirstie’s, the dreaded question comes.

“Mumma? Why do you and daddy have handcuffs? Do you like to play pretend like we do during recess?”

Mitch bites her lip. “Kind of. It’s a long story, though, and maybe we’ll tell you when you’re a little older, okay?”

“Okay.”

When Kirstie and Jeremy come to pick them up, Madison hugs Mitch just that much tighter.

“We’ll pick you up tomorrow after lunch, okay, Maddie? I love you,” Mitch whispers in her daughter’s ear, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Shaylie and Aiden are already laughing in their car seats in the back of what Scott has dubbed the soccer mom van, along with their “cousins”, Kirstie and Jeremey’s twins, Courtney and Caleb, as well as Olaf and Pascal.

“Go on, Maddie, love. We love you very much and you’re going have fun.”

“Bye, Mumma, bye, Daddy.”

Madison lets Kirstie strap her into her booster seat and the van door slides closed.

“Thank you so much, Kirst,” Mitch says, giving her friend a hug and a peck on the cheek. “They’re a lot, I know.”

“No problem, Mitchy, You know we can handle it, and you and Scott need the break. We’ve got a playdate with Esther’s kids, though, so we’ll get going and I’ll text you later.”

“Bye, Kirstie, thank you!” Scott calls.

“No problem, Scooter, now shoo and go have fun while you have the house to yourself.”

Kirstie pulls out of their driveway, leaving the two of them alone for the rest of the night.

Mitch smiles as Scott pulls her into the house and slams her against the wall, already working a dark mark into her pulse point.

They’re going to _finally_ have some fun that doesn’t need to be muffled, and Mitch is _ready_.

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you would read a verse of this!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
